Moment of battle before the confrontation
by evetswee
Summary: It was a story story happened at The Great Hall, the excerpt of student and Death Eater's showdown. From Ginny's point of view. Some lines you may find familiar and all of that belongs to JK Rowling, I don't own character's and plot. RE-EDITED


This is Harry Potter fanfiction, in Ginny's point of view at Great Hall where final confrontation took place.  
Disclaimer: All the characters, plot, settings were rightfully belong to JK Rowling, I don't own them. Some lines are used from Harry Potter books, I don't own them but JK Rowling.

The moment of battle before the confrontation

There were too many screams, I'm too confused that everything was in disarray around me and I could sense of fear were instinctively inside each students and professors, they battling for life against the foe of Death Eaters. I was terrified will I able to make out alive; I dashed across the hall and narrowly missed the Avada Kedvra spell, which shot towards another victim, I don't dare to look back who was killed that I was revolted, don't want to comprehend as I was involved to fight for my life. Harry Potter was my motivation willed me to stay determined winning the war, he was my love; I roared towards the nearby Death Eater and send mercilessly of my spell: Bat Bogey Hex, which was strong enough for him to howl. And he did. And that was when I heard the announcement from Voldemort leaving us to reconsider, which leave us to get prepared and consider. However student and I thought otherwise, we clinging the hope the saviour Harry Potter will win the war. There were nobody could terrify me more than anything, but I pushed out the concern of least thought in my mind and that was the death of my boyfriend. I was clinging to the hope Harry Potter's ability, he did once defeated You-Know-Who and I held no doubt he could again, it was the greatest fear I only have was buried inside which weighed down by my hope. Now I was standing in the Great Hall fighting for lives that paid and sacrifice, with hope of only one alliance will won the war. Either Death Eaters or Order of Phoenix. Between them, one will win.

Before Voldemort proclaimed the halt of war I was engaged in the fight with McNair-

I now staggered across, with a swift of kick McNair's wand away and another spell:

'Stupefy!'

He rolled away unconscious and at the same moment I dodged incoming spell which sentence anyone into half body paralysis- half binding spell, without hesitation I whipped my wand towards the figure who conjured the spell; I then turned relieved to see it was Neville, he was scared and blanched when saw me pointing at him, I then looked backwards in time to see, it hit one of the Death Eaters. The foe was howling in pain a moment and was no longer rolling on the ground, he stood up with ferocious look appeared on his fierce face.

At this day of time I heard many chaos: Neville smacked the spell away with his might of fast wand against the stunning spell which headed towards him, I was spinning around my spot and conjured a spell: 'Protego Incantatem!'

The ball of shield burst into huge bubble when I noticed in horror few Avada Kedvra spell headed towards us when I found no where out, only Apparition worked but not inside Hogwarts, as the school was enchanted heavily with protection spell. I closed the eyes in moment it magnified around me and Neville, the resounds of the death spell was like a knock of heavy hammer and it bounced back to the owner. The effect of the blast on the protection shield bounced me and Neville in the air as if the protection of bubble caused the loss of gravity until the bubble burst; I shot another binding spell towards another oncoming Death Eater when landed. And that spell was right on her nose which blasted her backward to the wall she lay unconscious. Later Voldemort's words vibrated the whole Great Hall and all retreated, but few lingered with wary look at us before they leave.

After thinking back of the past, I was at the corner recomposed my feelings, and it was the moment I heard the rumble of the dark leader's voice echoed inside Hogwarts' wall. It was the fear I dreaded the most and I chose not to believe.

'Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone.

The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle, now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live, and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together.'

Later silence was followed; I struggled to comprehend the words, I thought, as if he made some kind of cruel joke about dead Harry, he was in room of requirement where I last saw him and I convinced he was still alive. From my thoughts, I was jerked back to reality by the poke of Neville by my side.

'That Lord is crazy,' he muttered under his breath, within my earshot and I nodded too.

I looked around and shot wary glance at outside, I visioned of them with a look of glee, I turned unease and pushed out the thought while Bellatrix came in.

'Baby Potter is dead…' Bellatrix crooned when she entered through narrow opening of the entrance door and smirked at me. I gritted my teeth, wrapped around my wand with my ear tingling, which I fought the urge to attack her. I gave her burning look, and glanced warily around for any sign of attack by any Death Eaters.

From my corner of my eyes, I saw Professor McGonagall also looked grimace; she stonily looked at Bellatrix and narrowed her eyes but pursed her lips.

'Harry Potter is well alive, no one will ever defeat him as he has the only power he can save the world,' she said, fixed her cold eyes at the battered Death Eater.

'Yet, you wait till you see Potter's dead body!' Bellatrix burst into sinister laughter with a craze look at McGonagall. 'Who's going not able to handle the truth?' She looked at the door, awaiting as if she was anticipating the event. 'Sore McGonagall.'

I narrowed my eyes at her, I could feel all (nearly, except Pansy who could be feigning her stare with smirk on her face) the students and professors' stares and the glare at Bellatrix.

'They are coming-,' Bellatrix said but was interrupted.

'Keep your mouth seal up if you don't want fight again,' my mother snarled with threatening look at her. Her wand posed beside her hip, her agitated hands jerked with muscled veins and she glared at her.

'Ooh, I'm scared,' Bellatrix said mockingly. 'Why not open the door more wide. And see what's the mystery behind my lord's words, and we know who will win.'

'Let me be,' Amycus looked eagerly, strutted towards the door, which was miracle to me that the door was still intact, he opened them fully that I could spotted many walking figure approaching towards us.

I closed my mouth and willed myself not to scream when I recognized the figure was on Hagrid's lifting hands, Harry Potter lay unmoving, I turned away to gather my feelings and my thoughts. _Lord must be lying, it must be it, I hope it is, it is-_

'NO!'

I heard Professor McGonagall's anguish cry, and that Bellatrix let out a laughter, which sending my spine down with revulsion to kill her but I resisted the urge.

I turned back with strength I mustered to confront with hope thinking Harry _is_ still alive, but the reality sank in as I took stride forward to see better. And it was him on Hagrid's arms. All screams were heard in the hall and they were deafening in my ears. All were reflected the feelings I build up when I saw Voldemort's triumphed face, but the anger inside me was threatened towards him but it was lost in my words.

'Harry! HARRY!'

I choked the words inside my mouth and covered my face with my hands as I sank down to the ground-

'SILENCE' Voldemort roared and raise the wand in the air, sending sparks above; they echoed a bang and a moment of flash in light. I swallowed down all feelings, including my anger and burning intense feeling in my throat with difficulty.

'It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!'

Hagrid lay Harry down. I covered my face not to spill in front of Voldemort. I gritted my teeth and glared at him but he ignored it.

'You see?' Voldemort breathed as he was striding backwards and forwards, beside where Harry lay. 'Harry Potter is dead!' he said with a conviction and pointing at him with his finger.

'Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!'

From no where, Ron was beside me hollering towards Voldemort.

'He beat you!'

And these words started me yell out towards disfigured enemy. 'You're the bastard!'

All students joined in but the enemy shot up another sparks and the echo of the bang.

He opened his mouth and looked determined as he continued his speech, at that moment Neville pelted across the room, with no one held him back and bolted to Voldemort.

'He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds. Killed while trying to save himself-,' his speech came to halt and Neville launched himself in muggle-fist fight, the enemy dodged sideways.

'You hold right there!' he shouted as Voldemort raise his wand to him-

That moment Neville unsuccessfully turn aside from the enemy's spell which shot out by the wand, he was hit from disarming spell then grunted in pain when fell on the ground and I gasped. Voldemort caught his wand with a laugh and threw it aside.

He fixed his gaze at Neville, I inwardly screaming for him to run, with my hands over my mouth, a moment I lost my breath when he was right in front of Voldemort.

'And who is this?' he politely said with a snake of hiss, 'Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?'

Bellatrix laughed again before she joined in.

'It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of Aurors, remember?'

'Ah, yes, I remember,' Voldemort said, his gaze remained at Neville as he slowly back to his feet, looked nervous at him. 'But you are pure-blood, aren't you, my brave boy?'

Neville looked furious as he curled up his fist, a contorted look spread across his face, I looked at him with unease that he will continued on his fight.

'So what if I am?' Neville said with conviction and loud voice.

'You show spirit, and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom.'

'I'll join you when hell freezes over. Dumbledore's Army!' he hollered and I cheered along with Dumbledore's Army group. 'Yeah!!!!!!' I added with a blazing stare towards Voldemort. 'Dumbledore's Army rocks!'

'Very well. If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head, be it.'

I gulped a moment, I thought he was going to kill Neville on spot-

CRACK! I jumped by the sound as the mirror shattered and the dark coloured flying disk landed on Voldemort's hand.

A dark figure behind him caught my eye, was moving towards us but I remained on spot looking at the enemy, rolled my eyes at Ron and he caught my gaze. He exchanged the gaze at the outside and me as a meaning I understand: he comprehended the situation, with my thought Neville will be saved on time if they were interrupted.

The moment we shared, Voldemort shook the object, which turned out to be The Sorting Hat.

'There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School,' he continued. 'There will be no houses. The emblem, shield and colours of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone, won't they, Neville Longbottom?'

I then braced when he pointed his wand that Neville turned rigid in his spot, I was shaken as I looked on anxiously to moving figure' direction, I turned my gaze and let in the breath while continued looking at them. Realization hit me; I looked at them, with my jaw dropped opened but Voldemort's words continued when the hat was on Neville's hat. Professor McGonagall began marched in motion, Professor Flitwick and Percy headed but protested when the row of Death Eaters holding their wands at them in their bay.

'Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happen to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me,' Voldemort said with a curl of his smile.

I looked at them, the moment I held in breath, with conviction of the scenery will rolled out to be-

All the screams immediately rise when Neville flamed up by Voldemort and I unknowingly joined, the incoming moment of sudden shouts of roar which followed by giant who shouts: 'HAGGER!' Everything turned pandemonium including him, he snapped out of his bind, all the army behind Voldemort burst into Great Hall with oncoming group of army aiming at Death Eaters and the rumble of their footstep which resounded the earthquake.

When I turned around and join in the fight, I caught the sight in time of Neville chopped the serpent's neck and I gawked at the head which flying in the head, but later I recomposed back and shot Bat Bogey Hex towards Bellatrix. And she deflected back which I was forced to dodge away at the moment Hagrid's hollered words jolted me as I scrambled to my feet.

'HARRY! HARRY, WHERE'S HARRY?'

Another sudden motion distracted me out of thoughts about Harry when I looked up and squeaked when seeing the giants on stampede looming nearer. One of them chasing after me. I then ran away and jumped aside at moment when the large foot narrowly missed. I let out small scream and jumped back when seeing another oncoming spell missed me few inches, looked backwards at the oncoming stampede I then tore into run with my wand in my hands-

'Protego incantatem! Protego incantatem!' I pointed at several places in front of me and some spells which already headed to my way bounced back by my spell. The mistake I made. I saw looming shadow in my ground: the giant began to trip on my Protego charm to my direction. I then closed my eyes and ran back with a scream and right below the looming foot which about to close in, I then staggered and rolled down to the clearing at the moment when the foot whammed down behind me. And the fallen giant on the ground with the effect which blew me backwards to the wall and I groaned when I slid down.

From my corner of my eye, I saw Bellatrix started to close in, Luna scrambled backwards trembling and I immediately stood up then launched myself to her.

'STUPEFY!'

I roared and furiously shot her many spells with sudden adrenaline burst in my veins but all were deflected that I swiftly dodged all before I headed towards Luna. The moment I started to head towards to her, she was on her feet, looked determined and fatally angry which are directed towards Bellatrix. Bellatrix hissed like an angry snake, before she curled with a polite smile, which didn't match but she was the kind who can rattled out of anyone.

'You want to play?' she smiled happily (that was a sickening of her when she does, doesn't everyone know she looked like overgrown child with gigantic ribbon hair band on her hair?) when Hermione joined in with fierce look and determined grimace smile at us.

'Want a lending hand, my warrior friend?' Hermione implored.

'Why not Hermione? You're in!' the moment I exclaimed Hermione shot Avada Kedvra curse towards Bellatrix. However Bellatrix pointed to herself with the wand and immediately she flew right behind her, Luna and I that moment shot her with disarmed charm but she kicked our legs straightaway and we fell backwards. Bellatrix scrambled up to her legs while Hermione was on her and we also back on the feet, Bella dodged aside with her wand as I accidentally smacked Hermione's head under the curse.

'I'm so sorry!' I turned guiltstricken but Hermione let it slide.

'Let's focus on her!' she said and we nodded then I send Bellatrix my Bat Bogey Hex however she deflected it and we jumped beside from flying curse. Hermione was the next sending the spell: 'Stupefy!' But Bellatrix also dodge it and the moment Luna gave tickling charm, it missed her by few inches.

'Avada Kedvra!' Bellatrix screeched and it headed towards me but I dodged aside.

Feeling angry, I looked infuriated at her the moment I heard from my mum I jumped-

'NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!'

She was headed towards us as Bellatrix let out a burst of laughter and my mum meant it: she looked murderous at her with four words.

'OUT OF MY WAY!'

She then strike another spell which never heard of, which wiped Bellatrix's smile on her face and they turned deadly on each other with more oncoming spell. Michael and Ernie dashed forward but my mum intercepted them with final conviction of her cry and they stopped.

'No! Get back! Get back! She is mine!'

All the battle beside me stopped, and I noticed all was lined the walls watching the deadly battle and I looked on, with horrified look but inwardly screamed for my mum to win.

Bellatrix plastered a crazed smile on her face and a taunt look burnt on my mum.

'What will happen to your children when I've killed you?' she said maniacally while fighting my mum. I gritted my teeth and willed my mum will won the fight. 'When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?'

'You-will-never-touch-our-children-again!' my mum let out a scream of anger and looked craze as she continued the wand fight with her however Bellatrix laughed.

I knew the moment has come; her gloating smile froze when my mum's curse hit her square on the chest and right on heart. She twitched a moment and toppled backwards while all audience was on pandemonium including Voldemort who was screaming in unacceptable defeat.

Everything was in the blur next seconds, the blast came unexpectedly and professors were flying away, he looked deadly serious as he strutted with a force of menace, all room turned cold as he approached, pointing his wand at my mum. I gawked with my covered mouth as I noticed professors flailing in the air, I looked at my mum, and she beheld defiant against the foe of the deadly Lord.

MUM!I thought at the moment Voldemort pointed the wand directly to my mum. All happen at the same motion when Killing curse headed towards-

'Protego!' the roar was deafening and the swirled spell reached the middle hall, expanded the shield between my mum and the enemy. I stared at the familiar voice, with a thought, am I dreaming, and Harry appeared from nowhere, holding his invisibility cloak.

All along he was alive, as if his appearance triggered the wave of shouts including mine unexpectedly out of my mouth: 'Harry!'

And then the shouts died down as I looked at him, my words were like a sob than the shout, silence followed afterwards, no one breathed another word as Voldemort and Harry glanced each other. The moment they circled each other, I felt an urge to break the silence of hugging Harry for being alive but I held back my urge watching Harry facing the opponent.

All my fear was at the bay, the moment of the scene awestruck me to think of my reminiscent time how I fell in love with him. All his next words he said are like trumpet, in the silence rang inside the hall.

'I don't want anyone else to try to help. It's got to be like this. It's got to be me.'

The response was Voldemort's hiss. 'Potter doesn't mean that. That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?'

'Nobody,' Harry's words fell simply as I looked at him, with a smile on my face, knowing with the faith he can win. I looked at him and his words continued, '…. No more horcruxes (I have no idea what it meant but he will explain later…) It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us about to leave for good...'

His gaze never left Voldemort, with mine lay on him, he was the one said with conviction, he could do it when he faced to face the duel which he eventually won at the end.


End file.
